Nicholas
Biography Nicholas Tom Marvolo Malfoy born in between 2002 and 2017 was Born on during the night time at malfoy manor His father was Harry Potter and his mother Caitlin Malfoy his godparents were Ron and Hermione and his grandparents were Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and his uncle was Draco ad three aunties were Astoria Daphne and Bellatrix and Nephew of Scorpios' He grew up in the Malfoy manor with his mother He was a bad Character His dose whatever his mother dose he had a bad influence from his family he was on the dark side he was a the bad boy of family he helping his mother for a take part in a spree. he went on a six-month crime spree" with his mother for get vengeance are ready to wreak vengeance on Potters and Weasleys Physical Appearance he as a short brown hair and sparking cutie puppy blue eyes Personality and Traits was very arrogant, selfish, annoying, a true little git. But he was evil. Threatening Nicholas self-centred. Mean Controlling Rebellious, Cruel, Hostile, Jealous sadistic witch with brutal, violent tendencies.he was highly intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper Ashe was a Rebellious kid desire to resist authority control and he was uptight he is so uptight about everything he's far too self-centred he is just selfish by nature is the belief you hold that you are a valuable and worthy of himself their flattery made him vain is incredibly superstitious ready or eager to fight or argue.he made some enemies with his combative style he's very uncooperative and aggressive having no knowledge understanding antisocial behaviour a rather gauche, insecure young man he was told constantly that he was ignorant and stupid"the boy were portrayed as passive victims he was jealous of his father had so many woman he's arrogant and opinionated he is an unprincipled opportunist"in a light-hearted and humorous way Possessions Years Off A Killing Spree His characteristics' Be a serial killer he was arrested after of all of the killing spree with his mother Caitlin was the Mastermind behind it she needing a partner in crime to help her with of committed the crimes with her Relationships 'Parents' Caitlin Malfoy / Harry Potter he his the Son of Teenage of the love child Caitlin Malfoy mother at 14 years as she pairing a killing spree for him as he been trainned up by his grandmother of in battle of dueling about in dark side and the dark magic and the dark arts of cursing hexing spells and his own pentrous and how to create dark mark in the sky and his powers ' ' is his biogical Father of Nicholas he was not there for the birth of his child he all ready had child but Harry met this amazing girl, they got along well. Until But after thinking well, Harry decides he liked her before knowing her name, Harry is still hanging with someone sister because both secretly like each other Harry Potter she as been sleeping with him and he raped her and she fall pregnant with his baby it dose not go record to plan FRAMING RON RON WEASLEY no where track down the actually suspects he was arrest for as he claim to be the {serial killer the Psychopath} as he sent to court wait for his trail as he was sent down to akazban Prison serial killers plant the evidance on Ron that he was the suspect and the main culprit of all of there crimes there covered up everything believe it was him behind it all as there plan to sneak in to hide the evidance in burrow he can rott in akazban prsion forever Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Death Eaters Category:2017 births Category:Serial Killers Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Plot to kill the Grangers Category:Plot to rob the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Lord Voldemort's future followers Category:Plot to kill Harry Potter Participants Nicholas Nicholas Nicholas Category:Attack on Godric's Hollow (2029) participants Category:Malfoy Family